Work is never done
by WaterBoat
Summary: Even after the critical events to pokemon around the world, some where completely oblivious to the ordeal. Juniper was happy to research these pokemon, but she apperantly woke it at the wrong time. Rated M for lemon. Oneshot. 1.5k words.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and I have twelve words for you. And I just said them. No, now it's seventeen words! Twenty-two. Twenty-Three. HELP!

* * *

><p>Juniper's only love in life was her and her pokemon. With her documents on the 648 pokemon that had ever been discovered, her pride and joy was with her documents of them. It wasn't just her work, but the reaserches across this planet collaberated to the fullest. They all had talented trainers after all.<p>

Today, venturing into the desert to research her next hypothesis, she theorized her statement in her head. They were pokemon, weren't they?

Juniper was already stripped of her lab coat, which blew off to who knows where when the wind picked up, revealing just a simple, sleeveless, button down shirt, raised up exposing a small part of her midriff, and with several buttons from the top being buttoned down, revealing a small part of her cleavage.

She ventured deeper into the raging sandstorm. Her legs were chaffing, and she already had sand in her clothes, cutting simply at her flesh.

After taking a look around her, not like the view was great with sand blowing everywere, she angrily tore open her shirt and stripped herself of her bra and kept walking. No one came down here anyway, too dangerous.

Already, she was grumbling to herself, ringing her bra and her shirt of sand. Hidden behind the usually folds of her shirt was a slender, curvy body, free of stretches despite her constant walking and increasing age, and a pair of full breasts, free of stretches with a small pair of nipples which would never be used. She didn't plan on having childeren.

Strapping the white bra back on and buttoning up the shirt, she removed the white panties from below her skirt, wrung them of sand miserably and put them back on. Still chaffing, but more bearble.

Slowly she destined closer to her destination, darting away from the occasional Scraggy and occasionally re-wringing her clothes, almost to the peak of tearing them off. She had a flying pokemon, so she'd be able to avoid embarassment, Fennel went home during the night.

Finally, Juniper reached the point of her destination. Surrounding a large hole in the ground she had already aquanted with, were a large group of maybe Inca related statues, colored in blue with emotionless faces, though a few of them had their mouths open.

"Now, let's see" Juniper cooed as she looked at the statue with a smile on her face, rapping it with her knuckles. "It's rock solid, but I can't be too sure until I try."

The proffesor pulled out an item in a blue and red package, unrapping it and scrambling up with the pokemon. After quickly putting the Ragecandybar into the mouth of thee stone, she hastily retreated behind another one of the statues, ruffling through her bags as the stone began to vibrate violently.

"Now, I should have done this sooner, I forgot to read through it, it's not even my research!" She said angrily at herself. "Deino, Dunspace, Darmanitan!" She beamed as she pulled out it's file from her bag.  
>Q The stone had broken to reveal a pokemon, with a furious smile, roaring and beating at it's chest, walking with somekind of pain.<p>

"Is it hurt?" She said approaching it, ruffling at her paper again. Reading the text through again it read:

Mating Season:  
>Darmanitan is a clearly rough handler to it's mate and often walks in a circular motion to prevent it's breeding organs from damage. Angrily, it will attempt t mount anything that moves. The females however-<p>

At this point Juniper had dropped the pad of paper. She was the only living thing in miles, and the pokemon clearly had it's eyes on her. This was going bad.

Picking her bag up and attemting to back away, she was easily ambushed by the pokemon, which slammed her into the sand below it, roaring it's name as it tore off her clothes.

Her skirt came first, ripped from her body without tearing, but he tore her panties in half easily. Next came het shirt, with which he broke each button as he went down. The bra was, as he grabbed it from her chest and tore it off, making her chest bounce and nipples begin to harden from he revealed air.

In a less savage motion, he stood over her, shoving his lengthy erection into her mouth, forefully pushing into her mouth like he was already fucking her.

Soon she had been screaming slightly as he continued his facefuck and had soon began playing with her tits, squeezing and grabbing them with his long arms, managing to make her entrance wetter, and luckily the sandstorm was slowing down.

Slowly enjoying the idea of being raped by a pokemon, she began bobbnig her head up and down along with his quick motions, as she juggled his balls with her hand. She was eager to see what his cum tasted like.

It had been so long since she had actually had a cock in her. Six years at least. As her bobbing and slight gagging continued, she began prodding her vagina with her fingers, shoving two in, just desperate for entry.

She continued moaning into his rock-like length, pusshing a third finger into herself as he picked up his pace, his thrusts beginningg to throb slightly as his orgasm approached.

"Dar-Dar-Nitan!" Said Darmanitan, screeching as he spewed his load into her mouth, pulling out an blowing it all over her body, getting a moan after she swallowed it. It tasted like cinnamon without sugar, but it was pleasing somehow.

"Mmm, now it's my turn Darmanitan," Juniper said lustfully, laying him on his back and balancing herself on his slightly throbbing erection, covered in her saliva.

She moaned as she impaled herself with his stick arching her back as he brought it back up, slicking it with her juices, moaning as the rod went into her warmth.

As she pushed the rest of it into herself, accompanied by his powerful thrusts, her moans easily escalated into load screams. Darmanitan's long penis, barely fitting inside her vagina, just peaking at the end of it's walls.

"Fuck Darmanitan, fuck! Fuck me more!" she screamed, her colorful vocabulary making Darmanitan thrust into her more brutally, elicting screams the nearest city probably heard.

"Darmanitan, I'm gunna cum! Fuck me harder!" Juniper screamed, blowing her cum all over the pokemon, which he followed by shrieking, afterwards blowing another huge load into her wet sex, which she followed with an even louder scream.

Pulling out and laying on top of the sand on her hands and knees, she allowed his semen to cripple out of her body, and there was alot of it.

To her suprise, she found him resting his hands on her curvy hips, prodding the lips with his still erect length. Darmanitan, fucl me again!" Juniper yelled as he forced his member back into her.

With him impaling her at a bliding speed from behind her, Juniper increased her moans to high pitched screams and cries of pleasure, happy to let her chest bounce at a speed that nearly hurt, screaming for more. "Shit, ram my pussy faster!"

Darmanitan complied, pushing into her so brutally it may leave her walking funny. At this instant, she didn't care, wildly neglecig any side effects that may come her way.

Darmanitan groaned as he shot the hugest load yet deep into her. Her screams ceased as she came again onto the ground. Both of them were spent. Darmanitan grunted as he headed back into his statue-like state. A long sleep is what he needed.

As she limped back through the desert, she spotted white and her clearly revealed body she would have taken if she had the strength.

"White, I want you to take this and give it to one of the statues ahead!" Juniper stated blanly, tying her best to cover up the broken buttons and her lack of bra.

* * *

><p>White looked at the candy for a moment and walked towards the pokemon without a word, her ass jiggling behind her shorts and she shifted her hips.<p>

Alright guys, I REALLY want to write a White Lemon, but I need ideas on who she's gunna have fun with, If you have ideas, let me know, I'd be happy to take them. That ass is hard to take up.

If you flame for my lemons, I'll burn your house down with them.


End file.
